


It's Not Heavy, I'm Stronger Than I Look

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: 100 Ways to say I love You - Drabbles [9]
Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack Relationships, M/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7042537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilts should always pay attention to his surroundings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Not Heavy, I'm Stronger Than I Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mad_Amethyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst/gifts).



> Written in answer to[this Ask Prompt "Drabble game #3 100 ways to say _I love you_ "](http://sweetymutant.tumblr.com/post/144971802386/drabble-game-3) on Tumblr.  
> Mad_Amethyst asked me "22) Hilts/The Kommandant" : is “It’s not heavy, I’m stronger than I look.”  
> I don't own TGE... Too bad!  
> I wish, I seriously do, that I could write this ship seriously. Yet, every time I try, I end up with crack. Meh.  
> Read & Enjoy!

Stooges can be distracted. The songs were hiding the sound of bed-boards being pulled away, but also the hut’s door’s opening. Hilts, too busy to be careful, did not hear silent feet in heavy boots tiptoeing into the room. He loaded his arms with the pile of wood, something holding the door open from a blind spot. 

“Thanks man.”

“You’re welcome. Isn’t it heavy?”

“It’s not heavy, I’m stronger than I-” Hilts recognized too late the clipped tones. “… look.” He let go of the boards, a crashing sound. The Kommandant smiled at him, sassy, not-amused. _I won today, your turn._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I am sorry for this atrocious crack but oh well... They are going to be in so much trouble afterwards! XD


End file.
